1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to luminance controllers and organic light emitting display devices having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A black current bypass (BCB) driving method initializes an organic light emitting diode by providing an initialization voltage (e.g., VINT voltage) to an anode of the organic light emitting diode. BCB driving is used to drive a pixel to improve black luminance performance (or black image performance). However, in using this method, light emission is often delayed in a low luminance (and/or a low grayscale) range by parasitic elements of the organic light emitting diode such as a parasitic capacitance, etc. In addition, a color shift occurs due to differences of luminance efficiency of red/green/blue pixels.